Caught in the Act
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: PRIZE FOR ANONOMOUS FAN! Chamiko caught in the act!  Hence the title  Probably will be only a few chapters, because the idea I had for the request was a shorter one... BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! Chase is very OOC and it is incredibly AU. I warned you.
1. Chapter 1

**Blah blah and blah… Oh, and did I mention blah? No? Well, blah. Oh yeah, and blah blah too. Oh, but don't forget blah blah blah blah, that's very blah. **

**I had my midterm first thing this morning... My class did the DBQ we got assigned to already. So it was the easiest thing EVER! But the other class didn't do any review, so they say it's not fair that we did it... But isn't it their tracher's fault for not reviewing with them? I dunno... I found it a little...odd... Don't blame us, we did about six DBQs and that was just one of them... I dunno... Apparently there was a fight during the midterm... Somebody's weave got pulled out...**

**This is the prize story for Anonomous fan! HOPE YOU LIKE!**

CAUGHT IN THE ACT

For the past few days things had been going completely normally. Everyone was as they always were, Clay being his usual Texan self, Omi being his usual obsessive self, Raimundo being his normal surfing freak self, and Kimiko… Well, Kimiko had been pretty jumpy as of late. Nobody really got why, because she'd tell them nothing was bothering her, as she glanced over her shoulder.

Normally Kimiko was ecstatic about internet stuff and television and things like that. But lately, it seemed like she was off in her own little world. She had been sitting outside with the guys the other day, and she had dropped her PDA and let Rai look through her messages without a fuss. It just wasn't Kimiko!

No, she wasn't being mean or anything like that, she was just…distant. It was like there was something else on her mind no matter what was going on.

It seemed like Showdowns were where she was worst. She'd be about to attack someone, when suddenly something else would catch her attention, and she'd end up flat on her butt. And she'd get so distracted when trying to get Wu… She had lost the Wu to Spicer the other day, and he hadn't even been trying! Kimiko was definitely distracted.

Master Fung kept telling her to quiet the storms of her mind and focus on one thing, but for some reason, that made her face go beat red and, occasionally, her nose to start bleeding. And then Master Fung would have to try and calm her down, and then she'd just end up rushing to her bedroom and staying there for hours.

Today, everyone was eating dinner, and Kimiko was fidgeting in her seat the entire time.

"Kim, are you alright? You been jumpier than my cousin at a fire ant party!" Clay made the comment, grabbing Kimiko's attention for a brief moment.

She looked at him, then looked toward the door, and she said, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine… I just… I…" And that was it. Her attention was 'poof'!

Kimiko quickly jumped to her feet and scurried out into the hall, saying she was going to the bathroom.

Raimundo groaned but noticed something. "She forgot her PDA…" he grumbled, picking it up.

"Think you should go give it to her?" Clay asked, looking at him funny.

Rai smiled and said, "Yeah… She'll be mad eventually if I don't…" And he turned out into the hallway, only to stop dead in his tracks, drop the PDA, and have his eyes bug out of his head while his jaw fell to the floor.

Up against the wall, right there in the hallway, Kimiko was standing with her arms wrapped around none other than Chase Young! Their lips were meshed together in a passionate kiss, and Chase's hands were traveling up and down her spine as they did so.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Raimundo screamed, causing the distracted pair to stop and look in his direction, and causing Omi and Clay to run out and see what was going on.

The three boys stood in the hall, staring in horror at their female friend.

Instantly Kimiko squeaked, "Rai, I can-"

"Is THIS why you've been distracted? You've been sleeping with the enemy!" Rai shouted angrily.

Omi said in a disapproving tone, "This is most traitorous, Kimiko…"

"Guys, no, you don't understand!" she squeaked, trying to turn toward them a little more. Chase was scowling at the boys, but Kimiko looked like she was about to cry.

Rai waved his hand and shouted, "SAVE IT! It's obvious you care more about this horrible jerk than you do about us! If you love Chase so much, why don't you just get out?"

Tears broke Kimiko's eyes and she tried to argue with him that it wasn't like that. But Raimundo wouldn't listen.

He screamed at her and said she was a traitor, that he hated her, that she betrayed him, that she betrayed ALL of them, and that she was a bitch. Apparently that was all Chase could stand, because within the next second, Raimundo was pinned to the wall by his throat, and Chase's hand was tightening around it.

"Chase, don't hurt him!" Kimiko wailed, running to his side.

Chase gave Kimiko a gentle look before turning back to Raimundo and snarling, "I understand you jumped to conclusions about this… And you're feeling betrayed, but if you're going to make Kimiko cry and feel badly about herself because you refuse to listen to her, I will not stand by…" Raimundo gagged against his palm, and his face began to have a bluish tint. Chase pressed harder on his throat and he growled, "Do I make myself clear? I will not let you make Kimiko feel like she's anything less than perfect."

Raimundo nodded as best he could and Chase dropped him. Kimiko moved to help him, but Rai pushed her away and said he was fine.

Anyone could understand why Raimundo was upset. He had just seen the girl he held feeling for making out with the man he hated most in the world. Naturally, he was going to be angry.

"You said you could explain, so explain," he spat, not looking at Kimiko, but obviously addressing her.

Kimiko swallowed and tried to speak, but her voice was lost against her tears. Chase knelt and lifted her to her feet, holding her up against him, and allowing her to bury her face in his chest.

"None of this is the fault of Kimiko. So if you want someone to hate, then hate me," Chase began, calmly looking down at Raimundo. He looked at Omi and Clay and he continued, "After seeing Kimiko perform so incredibly while she pretended to be Spicer, I had of course become impressed, and interested. I had wanted to see what else she was capable of…"

"And how does that lead to this?" Raimundo growled up at him.

Chase scowled down at the Brazilian, and he hissed, "I asked her to train with me one evening… And we continued training and speaking with each other… If you would stop to LISTEN to what I'm saying, you'd realize I'm getting to that…" Rai glared at him, Chase glared back.

"As I learned more of Kimiko, I became infatuated with everything about her." He noticed Raimundo scoff and he smirked while saying, "You may not believe it, boy, but it happened. I had asked her to accompany me to an evening in greater China many times before she finally accepted my offer," Chase chuckled to himself and he snuggled Kimiko closer to him. She looked up at him and she blushed slightly at seeing how he was looking at her. Chase then said, "And Kimiko's first kiss became mine…"

Raimundo scoffed again and he spat, "Yeah, I'm so sure…" When Chase glared at him, Rai snapped, "However it happened, it doesn't change the fact that Kim's been with our enemy…" Getting to his feet, Rai said with a snicker, "Let's see what Fungster has to say about this…"

**And that's the first chapter…! It probably won't be very long, sorry… But this was the suggestion, and this is how I'm going to do it… If it's bad, then you can all suck it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this is only gonna be two chapters long… SWEET!**

**Oh, I mean… Um… **

**Yes. I want to end some of my stories right now. I have too many to work on to really focus on any of their plot lines… I like most of my stuff, but I can get bored after a while… Especially if I take too long of a break between chapters…**

**Well, I hope you guys like this… Even if it short, or is the ending, or is just plain awful. I just hope you like it…**

**Caught In The Act. Chapter 2**

Raimundo ran into the tea room, where Fung was currently sipping tea. He started babbling incoherently as the others walked into the room after him, and pretty soon he was gasping for air as he tried to explain.

"Raimundo, you seem troubled, what is it?" Master Fung asked calmly placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

He took in an enormous breath and Raimundo blurted it all out at once, in one word, "'snotright!"

Everyone stood there for a few seconds, trying to process what he just said in their heads. It took a little while before the actual translation became clear to them.

Master Fung looked at Kimiko and Chase and asked quietly, "Is this true?" Chase nodded and held Kimiko closer to him. Master Fung smiled softly at seeing Kimiko blush, and he got up and said cheerfully, "Raimundo, this is not something to be upset over. This is something to be celebrated. Kimiko has managed to break through the shell of the most evil man alive, and we should all be very proud of her."

"But she and Chase…! They're ENEMIES!" Raimundo protested.

Master Fung chuckled and said, "Obviously they are not anymore." He then walked up to them and embraced the couple in a happy hug. After a few moments of babbling and reassuring, Raimundo was finally able to accept that this was not a betrayal of trust, nor a trick. In actuality, he was kind of happy to know Kimiko wasn't going crazy for the past week, but she was just in love.

"At least we don't have to put you in a straightjacket," he said with a smile and a pat on her back.

**THE END.**

**Well… It was the end… Sorry peeps… I'm tired of typing… But at the same time… I want to type like mad right now…**

**Difficult…**


End file.
